namarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kódigo Mar
The Kódigo Mar ("Code of the Sailed Man") was a set of laws and standards set down by Kerak of the Námar in the Corsair Age. While often just a code of honour for piracy, it was later adopted by the Námar people and its consequent empire as a judicial system that was absorbed into the constituent domains. In post-conquest contexts, it is a prolonged cultural attachment to piracy, raiding, and older traditions that were forgotten or forbidden by many of the emerging kingdoms. Origins The Kódigo Mar was originally drawn up by the then-Captain Kerak aboard The Fury with help from his First Mate Tyrus Del Mar. Legend tells it was written on the Isle of Giants, where Kerak offered a testicle to Nero for his blessing. More contemporary accounts state it evolved over a period of time, outlining the pragmatic nature of the Námar. As the Námar began to grow, not all of its members adopted it (some choosing to keep with their native culture), but it became part of the primary systems of justice amongst them. Laws The Kódigo holds many * Anyone not considered a Námar is to be named a Baro * Murder of another Námar, his blood or his men, is punishable by death. * Murder may not be counted as a crime in the following: ** As a result of noble combat ** As a result of war ** As a result of justice * Noble combat is a fight of man to man between Námar, with a third as witness and a proper blessing given to Valos. * Thievery of another Námar's property, the property of his blood or his men, is punishable by losing his sword hand. * Adultery with another Námar's woman or his taken women is punishable by castration. * Rape of another Námar's woman or his taken women is punishable by castration. * Treason to a Captain, mutiny, scheming, or other wretched plots, is punishable by ruddering. * If a Námar is called upon, and refuses to serve or fight, he and his blood are to be castrated. * If a Námar is found slandering his Captain, he is to have his tongue cut out. * No Námar may enslave or subdue another Námar. * A Námar must always push out and fight for his food, conquer for his land, and raid for his gold. * A Námar may commit any crime to a Baro without retribution * A Námar may take as many Baro women as his hart Citizenship The Kódigo Mar did not originally stipulate the difference between a Námar and otherwise. However, at the First Council of Captains in 5 AE, a number of Captains under Tyrus Del Mar wrote out the various levels of citizenship to the Námar people. These changes to the Kódigo also established the precedence that women were now considered Námar, but that a woman who is not Námar may never become it. * A Námar must be a natural born child to a Námar mother. ** If born to a Baro father, the child will be considered a bastard but a Námar * A Baro man may become Námar by serving with duty for a period of three years to a Captain. * A Baro man may become Námar by suffering a wound sufficient for service by his Captain. * A child born of between a Námar father and a baro mother is considered a bastard and a Baro.